inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Barga Zachs
(Defender) |number = 4 (Sandorius Eleven) 3 (Faram Dite) 13 (Galaxy Eleven) |team = *'Sandorius Eleven' *'Faram Dite' *'Galaxy Eleven' |seiyuu = Iwasaki Ryou |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy}} Barga Zachs (バルガ・ザックス, Baruga Zakkusu) is a character that appears in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. He is a defender for Sandorius Eleven and Faram Dite, and he is also a member of the Shitennou. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"One of the members of Shitennou from Faram Obius. He always tries to resolve anything with brute force."'' Appearance Barga has a muscular build and is tall in height. He has dark yellow skin and red hair sprouting out in various directions. Personality Barga is shown to be very arrogant and rude. He is also very violent to his opponents and doesn't hesistate on using brute force and rough plays to them. Plot He appeared at the end of episode 20 along with his fellow members of Shitennou. He made his debut officially in episode 21. He came to Sandorius Eleven and introduced himself as a member of Shitennou who was sent from Faram Obius to help them out against their fight with Earth Eleven. Unfortunately, Kazerma refused his offer as he wanted them fight against Earth Eleven by their own. When the match between Earth Eleven and Sandorius Eleven started in episode 22, he and a few members of Sandorius Eleven who cooperated with him kept using rough plays to the members of Earth Eleven. In episode 23, after first-half ended, he was furious after Earth Eleven tied the score 1-1. He then ordered all the members to follow his orders in the second-half if they didn't want to lose. Except for Kazerma and Badai, all the members decided to use rough plays on Earth Eleven. However, after Kazerma and Badai persuaded them, they went back to playing fairly. Much to Barga's dismay, he left the stadium in anger. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Barga, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Item': Comfortable Sand (ここちよい砂, randomly dropped by Gold Bear at Roglos Gordon's taisen route) *'Item': Lalaya's Handmade Medal (ララヤ様の手作り勲章, randomly dropped by Star Sisters at Roglos Gordon's taisen route) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at the Gymnasium in Raimon Jr High) *'Record': Professional Soccer Butler (プロサッカーバトラー, win 200 soccer battles) After that, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 190 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 183 (213) *'Catch': 107 *'Technique': 113 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 167 *'Lucky': 100 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * * (Taisen route only) ''Legend Gate - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Barga in Faram Dite's uniform EP 37.png|Barga in Faram Dite's uniform. Barga Zachs' official artwork.png|Artwork from the official site. IG-15-005.PNG|IG-15-005 IG-16-032.PNG|IG-16-032 Barga and Lalaya's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Barga's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game (along with Lalaya Obies's). Trivia *In the taisen route, Desert Drift is replaced with Willy Willy. Navigation de: Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Shitennou Category:Faram Obius Category:Soul users